This invention relates to organopolysiloxane compositions and more particularly to organopolysiloxane compositions which may be used to treat organic fibers and to a process for treating organic fibers with these organopolysiloxane compositions. The treated organic fibers have improved resistance to abrasion and textiles made from these fibers have improved shrink resistance.
In comparison to the organopolysiloxane compositions disclosed in German Patent application No. 2,335,751 for treating keratin fibers, the compositions of this invention have greater stability under anhydrous conditions and when exposed to atmospheric moisture. Moreover, the compositions of this invention impart improved properties to organic fibers other than keratin fibers and the coated fibers cure more rapidly at room temperature.
The compositions of this invention not only exhibit improved storage stability under both anhydrous conditions and when exposed to atmospheric moisture, but also exhibit better adhesion and greater resistance to abrasion than the compositions disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,000,803.
Furthermore, the compositions of this invention have certain advantages over the compositions described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,001. For example, when the organopolysiloxane compositions of this invention are applied to fibers, they cure rapidly at room temperature. Also, when the compositions are applied to fibers, they exhibit better adhesion and the cured fibers are more resistant to abrasion. Moreover, textiles made from keratin fibers treated with the compositions of this invention show increased resistance to shrinkage.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide organopolysiloxane compositions which are more stable when stored under anhydrous conditions. Another object of this invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions which are stable under anhydrous conditions, but when exposed to moisture, cure rapidly at room temperature. Another object of this invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions which may be used in treating organic fibers. Still another object of this invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions which impart improved abrasion resistance to organic fibers treated therewith. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for treating fibers with organopolysiloxane compositions to impart abrasion resistance to fibers treated therewith. A still further object of this invention is to provide shrink resistant textiles. These and other objects will become apparent from the following description.